


Little Wonders

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Babies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh marvels at his newborn daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: That being said, could you write Maleigh thinking about the possibility of kids or actually having one? Thanks!

She’s so tiny he afraid to touch her. 

She’s got ten toes and ten fingers, all of which are safely wrapped up in a blanket he knitted himself. There’s a tiny cap on her head and her lips are slightly parted as she sleeps, exhausted from the days events. He’s terrified to touch her, but he’s more afraid to look away. Like if he does, she’ll vanish. 

Her features contort and his breath catches before they smooth out. His hand stops halfway towards her before it falls back against his side. 

"You can pick her up," a soft, hoarse voice tells him. 

Raleigh discovers there is something that can make him look away from the baby and that’s his wife. He turns to her quickly. Mako smiles sleepily at him and he can’t help but return the gesture. He leans over her and ducks his head down, kissing her softly. One of her hands reaches up but he catches it, lacing their fingers together.

"What do you need?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper. 

She laughs softly before wincing and he swallows back the stab of panic. The birth was difficult. The baby wasn’t in a good position but she was as impatient as the two of them put together. Mako’s used to pain, but the pain and the fear made it impossible not to cry out as control of her body was wrenched away by some uncontrollable force. 

Raleigh refused to leave her side. 

It was all on her but throughout it she never felt as if she was alone. They made their daughter together and together they saw her into the world. Dimly she thinks she can hear her somewhere to her right, as if they’re still connected. As if they still shared the same body. Raleigh kisses her again, nodding before he slides a hand underneath her. 

They work together until she’s sitting up. He pauses at every discomfort until she gives a half hearted glare and he laughs softly, working faster. She sits up on the pillows as he turns around and picks up the bundle. 

He knows where to hold her, logically. He’s read every book he can get his hands on. Even so his heart nearly stops when he picks her up and she stirs opening a pair of blue grey eyes that make his own water. He chokes back the emotion and turns to his wife. Together they transfer the bundle into her arms. The baby screws up her face before Mako rocks her gently. 

"Someone’s a daddy’s girl," she says looking from the baby to him and Raleigh clumsily swipes at his cheeks. 

"She’s going to look just like you," he says, his hand lingering on the blankets, “she’s perfect."

"Like you," Mako sighs and leans her head against his shoulder. 

They watch, spellbound as their daughter nudges Mako and then finds her breast. They move seamlessly together, like they’re all connected. It isn’t drifting, it’s something a thousand times more powerful. Because there is no end. No other voice in their heads, no enemies to defeat. There is just—them. 

Raleigh never thought about the future and for once he’s glad. Because whatever he thought up never could have come close to what he got. 

When she’s done and burped, she falls asleep in the warmth of their arms. A knock draws their eyes to the door as Herc peaks in. He’s older, grayer now. Grayer than he should be considering how much time has passed, but the years have been hard on him. Still his eyes soften as he looks at the bundle of blankets. 

"She’s perfect," he coos. 

Mako shifts her to his arms and of course Herc moves seamlessly. She snuffles and before Raleigh can get off his seat, Herc’s moved his tiny daughter and rocked her gently back to dreamland. Their eyes meet and he raises his eyebrows as if to question Raleigh questioning his abilities. Raleigh holds up his hands in a dramatic surrender and Mako laughs softly at the pair of them. 

"You two think of a name?" Herc asks. 

They trade a look and then focus on him. 

"We were thinking of Maxine," Mako says, “Max for short."

Herc looks down at the baby hard and Mako can see his eyes shine. He clears his throat and nods. 

"She looks like a Max," he says and smiles at them, “old boy will be proud to hear it," he laughs, “maybe he won’t be so mad at me for making him wait outside."

They smile and nod. Mako nudges the bed and Raleigh instantly complies, sliding onto it and pulling her into his arms. They find a comfortable spot as Herc rocks Maxine and coos to her in a nonsense language. Finally though he transfers her back to them. 

"Sleeps like a rock," he commends, “she’ll be a fighter."

"Just like her mom," Raleigh says and looks at their daughter, “but you can’t dye your hair until you’re sixteen."

"Thirteen," Mako mouths at Herc who roars with laughter. 

Maxine sleeps on.


End file.
